Alone
by xXRon-luverXx
Summary: Harry's abused by the Durlsyes. Short one shot about Harry's pain. review? : rated T for violence, just to be safe.


A.N-- This is just a short fic. I wrote today during study hall at school today because I was so bored :)

And any of you who read Cute as A Kitten, I'll be posting to that soon as well 

This story is about Harry being abused as a child, and if such things bother you I ask you leave now and not flame me... P.S. Harry's ten years old in this fic.

Please review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rough hands cuffed him hard around the ears; surely leaving a mark.

He winced away as the hands came down again, this time balled to fists. One blanched off his jaw, sending a shock of pain through his face.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed, jerking away and preparing to run for it.

In his haste to get away he stumbled over his own feet, falling with a loud thump to the floor. He curled his legs in toward his chest and buried his face in the carpet, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. The floor didn't comply though, and the hands circled his upper arms, squeezing for all they were worth.

A cry of pain escaped his lips as he was yanked harshly from where he'd been laying. His feet scrambled for purchase on the ground as tears burned in his eyes; spilling out like water from a glass. One of the hands released its vise-grip on his arm to tangle into his hair, jerking his head back painfully.

Harry's glasses tumbled to the floor, and he squeezed his eyes shut as one shuddering sob broke through his lips.

"Look at me," the monster holding him growled and Harry quickly obeyed, fearing what would happen if he didn't. The large bleary face of his uncle snarled back at him, his beady pig eyes glaring.

"You are never to say that blasted word in my house! Never!" he bellowed, his grip on Harry's hair tightening painfully. Harry nodded his head frantically, whimpering as the tears continued to spill across his cheeks.

The grip on him loosened and he was thrown to the floor like a rag doll whose owner had found something better to play with. There was the sound of metal clanking and shaking as the bolts to his tiny cupboard were thrown aside. "Get in!" his uncle shrieked, and Harry scrambled on his knees to his cupboard, grabbing his glasses from the floor as he went. He squeezed himself into the small space as the door was slammed behind him.

The clanking of metal began gain as he was bolted inside. He felt like an animal in a cage.

Harry sat unmoving, for how long he didn't know, his face buried in his knees, shoulders heaving with silent sobs.

When he got his breathing back under control he wiped at his eyes and pulled his aching body up onto his creaky cot. With shaking hands he reached under his pillow and pulled out the small shard of mirror he'd hidden there. Holding it out in front of him he twisted it this way and that until he got a view of the right side of his jaw.

An angry red mark resided there and Harry sighed at the prospect of another bruise.

Wincing, he pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the small space of floor beside him. He held out his too-skinny arms in front of him, examining the damage.

Bruises marred his chest and collar bone, and dark rings of them encircled his arms. The newest one stood out grotesquely against the others; pink and swelling. Tonight's punishment all because he'd mentioned the word 'magic'.

He didn't understand why his family – or the monsters who called themselves such – always reacted so harshly to the word. It wasn't as if he actually believed that there was such a thing. No. There was no such thing as magic.

Clenching his hands into tiny fists, he lay back onto his small cot. He reached up, snagged the rusty chain to the light and yanked it roughly. The light snapped out with a soft swishing noise as the hanging bulb swayed back and forth.

Harry rolled to his side, clutching his ratty blanket around him as the silent tears began streaming from his eyes again.

He didn't believe in magic. Magic was just a silly idea adults made up to make their kids happy. Nothing could make him happy anymore.

Harry snapped his eyes shut against the hot, angry tears still flooding from them and willed the darkness to consume him.

He didn't need magic. He didn't need anybody. He was alone.


End file.
